The Chronicles of Peace
by Rinne-Kami
Summary: Peace. A dream that became reality. And within this era of peace between the five Great Villages, new adventures rise. And families, displaced out of necessity come back together. This is a story about brothers, Heiwamaru and Hamura Uzumaki, sons of the Nanadaime Hokage, and their fight to become his successor. Sequel/continuation of Don't Wake Me Up! Heads up: Very OC based.


A/N: Yo! Rinne-Kami here! Hopefully, if your reading this story you'll have read Don't Wake Me Up. If your a new reader, I'd recommened reading Don't Wake Me Up first, it's one of my other stories, as this is the continuation to that story, and some of the OCs: Hamura, Heiwamaru, Asahi, and to an extent Asagiri and Nokitai were introduced in that story. It'll help you better connect with the characters.

Now to all the people who have read Don't Wake Me Up, I know I said in the latest update I wouldn't have this finished until next week, but I worked quicker than I expected. And as you can see hopefully from this chapter, Heiwamaru is perhaps the Primary protagonist, while Hamura is a very close secondary Protagonist.

It's a little off putting I know, as this is a very OC centralised story as it concerns the generation after Naruto's, and as it is tagged as OC (well as OC and Boruto, Boruto does make an appearance, but's I've tagged it as Boruto and OC so you can see that it is based on the next generation. OC story's don't usualy play out well, and I'm hoping people out there will be able to look past that, and by the end of this fanfiction think 'Wow, that could have totally been canon!'

Anyways, on with the show!

* * *

><p>"Hahaha! Losers! As if you can catch me!" A boy ran down the busy streets of Konoha guffawing with laughter, behind him a crowd of angry adults followed, each of them with dyed hair of vibrant neon colours.<p>

"Get back here brat!" The adults screamed with fury in unison, following him through every duck and turn he made.

The boy laughing passed a single man, with olive skin and brown hair tied back, a large scar going horizontally across the bridge of his nose. The man caught a glimpse of the blonde haired boy as he sped away, instantly an annoyed frown appeared on his face. "Naruto, you idiot what have you done now!?" He screamed towards the small boy as he ran away.

The boy looked over his shoulder as he continued running, flashing the brown haired man a large, mischievous yet bashful grin plastered across his face, surrounded by two whisker markings on each cheek. "Can't talk right now, Iruka-sensei! See you in class!" He bellowed loudly and happily before sprinting off even quicker.

"Wait, that's not Naruto." Iruka responded quietly to himself, he could have sworn it was the boy himself, he looked upwards towards the Hokage stone faces, seeing he eyes of the Nanadaime staring out across the village. The spiky blonde hair, those blue eyes, the whisker marks and that boisterous voice and massive grin.

Wait, whisker marks? He looked at the face of the Nanadaime again. Three marks on each cheek, the blonde boy only had two. Iruka growled in annoyance, turning back to the direction the boy ran off too. "It's not Naruto… it's…"

**HEIWAMARU!**

**Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop the Fanfiction! Okay before we go any further I'd like all of you to listen to the 'theme song' for this story so to speak. Or consider it the 'Opening theme song', basically if Kishimoto ever gets wind of this (highly unlikely), and in the event of him going 'hey this is pretty good, I'll use this to create a TV show' instead of wanting to sue me (again very highly unlikely) I'd request this song to be behind the opening credits.**

**The song is Miles Away by FACT, go on youtube or wherever to listen to it, and don't read any more until you have, or read while listening to it. And just in case you think you can just skip this and carry on with the story, I've pasted the lyrics of the song below.**

**Something that seemed so distant  
>Minutes and miles just melt away<br>Almost as if I'm dreaming  
>Colour appears from out of grey<br>A disconnect I'm feeling  
>Between the real and make believe<br>Don't know just how I did it  
>Chances are there just to be seized<strong>

**Hold on!**  
><strong>There's only right here, there's only right now<strong>  
><strong>There's only this moment<strong>  
><strong>Let go!<strong>  
><strong>And be in right here, and be in right now<strong>  
><strong>And be in this moment<strong>

**Something that seemed so distant**  
><strong>Minutes and miles just melt away<strong>  
><strong>Almost as if I'm dreaming<strong>  
><strong>Colour appears from out of grey<strong>

**Don't know just how I did it but I made it happen**  
><strong>Taking chances, taking action<strong>

**Hold on!**  
><strong>There's only right here, there's only right now<strong>  
><strong>There's only this moment<strong>  
><strong>Let go!<strong>  
><strong>And be in right here, and be in right now<strong>  
><strong>And be in this moment<strong>  
><strong>Hold on!<strong>  
><strong>There's only right here, there's only right now<strong>  
><strong>There's only this moment<strong>  
><strong>Let go!<strong>  
><strong>And be in right here, and be in right now<strong>  
><strong>And be in this moment<strong>

**Think of the days and nights gone by**  
><strong>So many ways to waste our time<strong>  
><strong>Think of the times we wondered why<strong>  
><strong>So many ways, we'll be just fine<strong>  
><strong>Think of the days and nights gone by<strong>  
><strong>So many ways to waste our time<strong>  
><strong>Think of the times we wondered why<strong>  
><strong>So many ways, we'll be just fine<strong>

**No, I don't regret a single second**  
><strong>It's so much better than I ever reckoned and<strong>  
><strong>(No) No, I don't regret a single second<strong>  
><strong>(It's so) It's so<strong>

**Hold on!**  
><strong>There's only right here, there's only right now<strong>  
><strong>There's only this moment<strong>  
><strong>Let go!<strong>  
><strong>And be in right here, and be in right now<strong>  
><strong>And be in this moment<strong>  
><strong>Hold on!<strong>  
><strong>There's only right here, there's only right now<strong>  
><strong>There's only this moment<strong>  
><strong>Let go!<strong>  
><strong>And be in right here, and be in right now<strong>  
><strong>And be in this moment<strong>  
><strong>Hold on!<strong>  
><strong>There's only right here, there's only right now<strong>  
><strong>There's only this moment<strong>  
><strong>Let go!<strong>  
><strong>And be in right here, and be in right now<strong>  
><strong>And be in this moment<strong>  
><strong>Hold on!<strong>  
><strong>There's only right here, there's only right now<strong>  
><strong>There's only this moment<strong>  
><strong>Let go!<strong>  
><strong>And be in right here, and be in right now<strong>  
><strong>And be in this moment<strong>

* * *

><p>"Heiwamaru… what are we going to do?" Iruka looked down with a furrowed brow at the boy sat on the bench, finally having caught up with him.<p>

"Ah don't worry, Iruka-sensei. The dye will wash out." He answered back with a confident smile, instantly Iruka pictured another small blonde boy flashing him the same smile after he had pulled a prank.

"That's not the point Heiwamaru, there's no need for these stupid pranks." Iruka sighed heavily, a new presence to his left gained his attention. "I guess I'll leave disciplining him to you."

Heiwamaru's eyes moved over to the person Iruka was looking at, seeing a teenager, his face maturing into a young adults. Wearing a charcoal grey shirt, closed on the right shoulder, with a fastener running down the right part of the chest and matching pants, with a white apron tied around his waist and black Shinobi sandals. The Hyuuga robes usually had long loose sleeves to obscure the arms, however he had carelessly torn them off. Leaving his lean muscular full arms on display, revealing kanji tattoos on each of his shoulders, on his right shoulder was the kanji for fate, on his left was the kanji for guts. His red hair was long, framing his face, the back had been pulled into a tight ponytail, but the end of his hair was at the top of the knot instead of the bottom, making his red hair sprawl behind the back of his head almost like a plume or an open folding fan.

"Hamura. When did you get back?" Heiwamaru asked the older boy, who stared back at him with an eyebrow raised, pupil-less white eyes, lightly tinted with a bright blue boring down onto him.

"About fifteen minutes ago. Saw a group of people running around with odd coloured hair. Instantly I thought 'Heiwa's being a little punk again." Hamura answered his question quickly, staring down at the boy wearing the standard blue Shinobi pants of Konoha, with an orange hoodie that kept blue sleeves and shoulders.

"Your one to talk about odd hair colours, Hamura." Heiwamaru responded sarcastically, giving the older teen a glare.

Hamura turned to the older brown haired man. "Don't worry, Iruka-sensei. I'll give my idiot brother a good scolding-tteboshou." He gave the make a reassuring smile, who nodded in response, smiling before taking his leave.

Hamura turned to the blonde haired, blue eyed boy, sighing heavily. "Why'd you do it?"

"I was bored I guess." The blonde haired boy shrugged his shoulders. Truth be told nothing had possessed him to do it, there was literally just nothing to do with the day.

"Then why didn't you do something more productive, like train?" Hamura moved to sit down next to his little brother. "You're not setting a good example for Boruto."

"At least I _am_ setting an example for him." He responded harshly, emphasising one word in particular.

Hamura's eyes narrowed at the comment, staring back towards his little brother. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're the oldest, Hamura, you should be the one setting an example for him!" Heiwamaru bit back angrily. "But you're never home! You're so fixated on not being like dad, you've become like dad! You never have time for anyone, you're always away, and always busy! Just like dad! And when you are home, the only one you ever spend time with is Asahi! We were lucky, I was six when Boruto was born and Dad became Hokage, so we at least got to spend some quality time with him! Boruto and Himawari aren't that lucky! Boruto's seven and he's not stupid! He noticed that dad is never home for him, that his oldest brother is never there for him! If doing stupid stuff like pulling pranks proves to him it gets both of your attentions, then I say let him believe it!" He crossed his arms and huffed, looking away from his older brother.

Hamura's eyes stayed wide as Heiwamaru completed his pent up rant. "Heiwa, I'm a Jonin, I have to take A-rank, and even S-Rank missions, missions that will keep me away from home for a long time…" He began quietly, still staring at his younger brother.

He sighed deeply, staring down towards the ground. "But that isn't an excuse. I'll admit I take more missions than I should. But that's because I want to be the strongest, so I can protect you, and Asahi, and Boruto, and Himawari."

"How can you protect us if you're never home?" He could have sworn he saw a tear leave the side of his little brother's eye as he asked the question.

"I'm sorry, Heiwa. I was being selfish…" Hamura responded sadly towards his brother.

"You know, Himawari's scared of you." Heiwamaru turned back towards his brother. "She knows dad, but she doesn't know you. I've seen her, she looks at you like you're a stranger."

"I get it, I get it. I'm a crappy older brother." Hamura frowned back playfully in response, gently pushing Heiwamaru on the shoulder before he placed a hand on his head. "But I promise that I'll do better at being an older brother, and what does dad say about making promises?"

"Not crappy, just… missing." Heiwamaru eventually offered his older brother a small smile. "Asahi worships the ground you walk on, Boruto thinks you're the best thing since Instant Ramen despite the fact he never sees you, all he boasts about is his big brother Hamura, and I… your my biggest obstacle to overcome on the road to Hokage. Once I can beat you in a fight, I'll know I'll be ready to let Dad name me the Hachidaime!"

Hamura chuckled softly. "You'll be lucky to become the Juudaime. Konohamaru-sensei will become the Hachidaime, and as his student, he'll obviously name me Kyudaime, once I've had a long prosperous reign as Hokage, I'll give the hat to you out of sympathy-tteboshou. Becoming Hokage was my goal longer than it's been your dream."

"Nah, you'll be old and grey by the time Dad retires, besides that hat looks great on yellow hair!" He gave his older brother a large cheeky grin, resulting in a playful, yet hard punch in the arm.

Nonetheless, Hamura grinned in response, the two whisker marks on his own face crinkling at the size of his smile. "I guess we have to talk about the prank now."

Heiwamaru's grin faded, turning into an embarrassed blush. "Are you mad?"

"Oh, furious." Hamura looked back at his younger brother. "Dyeing people's hair? Seriously, that's the best you can come up with? I thought you were smarter than that?"

"Hey! Who are you calling dumb!?" Heiwamaru shouted back angrily in response. "And what would suggest? 'Genius of the generation'?"

Hamura tapped his chin thoughtfully, his lower lip jutting out. "Well… I like to save my pranks for when Uncle Sasuke's in town-tteboshou. He's so stuck in the mud it's almost too easy to prank him. There was the time I spiked his tea causing him to lose control of all bodily functions. There was the time I taught Nokitai that 'asshole' was another way to say 'I love you'." Hamura began to chuckle lightly. "You should try pranking him, Heiwa, it's really fun."

"Why would I want to prank Uncle Sasuke, he's always nice to me?" Heiwamaru responded with confusion.

"Oh that's right. He liked you to begin with, Uncle Sasuke didn't like me even before I started pranking him." Hamura laughed loudly again to himself. "Oh, by the way, Heiwa. Don't you have somewhere to be today?"

"No, where would I possibly have to be-" His eyes widened as his mind began to click into place. "MY EXAM! I'll see you later, Hamura!" He screamed with horror before speeding away towards the Academy.

Hamura stayed seated, waiting for the gust of wind that was brought up by his brother's speed to subside. He chuckled lightly once again. "Dumb indeed…"

* * *

><p>Hamura entered his home quietly, sliding off his shoes and dropping his bag by the door. He had only been gone a few weeks, on a relatively simple A-rank mission that should have took longer than what it actually did, he wasn't expected back for at least another 2 weeks, yet still it felt quite good to be home.<p>

He silently walked through the house, spotting his mother in the kitchen, half way through cooking a large dinner to feed all of them, probably having already toiled through half the day preparing it. "What are we having?"

She whipped around with a startle, eyes surprised to see the red haired young adult leaning against the door frame of the kitchen. She smiled softly towards him, causing him to grin back. "Welcome back, Hamura-kun, we were not expecting you back so early. I am sorry, I have not prepared enough for you as well."

He chuckled quietly to himself. "Don't worry about it, mom. I'll get takeout or something." He grinned once again, causing his blue haired mother to smile happily once again.

He quickly moved towards her, surprising her again by wrapping his arms around her waist, already being a good head taller than her, it took a bit of crouching to softly bury his head into her shoulder. "It's good to see you, mom."

Although startled at first, she quickly wrapped her own arms around his body, sighing almost happily to herself. "It has been a long time since you hugged me like this, Hamura-kun. Is everything okay?"

"I'm sorry…" Hinata heard her eldest son mumble into her shoulder. "Things must have been difficult for you, Dad isn't around as much as he would like to be, and I… I've been so concentrated on trying to prove that I am my own person I've left you to look after Heiwa, Asahi, Boruto and Himawari by yourself."

"You have done what you thought was right, for that I am very proud. Do not worry about me, they are not something I cannot handle." She pulled away slightly, smiling sweetly towards him. "What has brought this on?"

"I got chewed out by Heiwa, he basically called me a crappy older brother." He grinned sheepishly, with a blush on his face. "He made me realise that I haven't been around enough, especially for Boruto and Himawari. But that's gonna change-tteboshou. I'll get dad to give me some time off the mission register, and I'll help look after them."

Hinata smiled back happily, before her mind clicked. "Wait, you saw Heiwamaru-kun? Was he not at the academy?"

"The moron forgot about his exam." Hamura could only chuckle again. "How about I go pick him, Asahi and Boruto up at the end of the day?"

"That would be very helpful, Hamura-kun." Hinata smiled once again, as if all she could do was smile blissfully like she was in some dream world.

"Mama! I finished my drawing! Look!" A small four year old girl with short dark blue hair with straight bangs framing her face, like their mother, the rest of her hair flaring out on the sides, with blue eyes and a pair of whisker markings on each cheek like he had, which they had inherited from their father came bumbling in ecstatically, holding in her small hands a piece of paper, wearing a pink sweater, a three-layered white flutter skirt, black pants, and a pair of flat pink sandals. She also had a twin bead tie on her single strip of hair jutting up on the top of her head like the stem of a leaf.

She silenced herself instantly when she saw the red haired young adult, looking up towards him almost as if she was frightened of his appearance. "Hey, Himawari-chan, what drawing are you talking about?" Hamura smiled softly, crouching down to her very short level.

"I-I-I drew a picture of us all, Hamura-Onii-san." She stuttered and jumbled her words out, looking away from him.

"Let me see." He held out his hand, and slowly she handed him the paper. He smiled instantly. "It's really good!" He proclaimed loudly and cheerfully, although it did no cause the girl to smile.

It was crudely drawn, but to be expected of a four year old. Although everyone in the picture was recognisable, their mother and father stood at either end of the paper, their mother was holding hands with Asahi, who held hands with Himawari herself, who was also holding hands with Boruto, who was holding hands with Heiwamaru, who held hands with their father on the opposite side of the page. All of them smiling happily together. "Hey Himawari-chan, why aren't I in the picture?"

"I-I didn't know what you looked like, Hamura-Onii-san." He gave a very weak smile in return for her response, he handed the picture to their mother, who looked down sadly at the scene unravelling in front of her.

"Himawari-chan, later, after I bring Heiwa, Asahi and Boruto home, how about we go see Uncle Neji, just the two of us?" The red haired young adult asked his little sister, whose eyes seemed to perk up at the idea.

"C-Could we bring him Sunflowers?" She asked almost carefully, however Hamura grinned in response.

"Of course! We'll bring so many we will be able to spell the word 'sunflowers'-tteboshou!" He exclaimed happily, causing the girl to finally smile in his presence.

"Okay!" She responded happily, before darting away, Hamura stood back up quickly, giving his mother small, but weak smile again, Hinata in turn smiled back comfortingly.

'_I guess Heiwa was right…_' Hamura thought almost sadly, watching his youngest sibling run through the house. She was only four, but she had seen so little of him she didn't even know what he looked like to drawn him into a picture. '_I guess I am a crappy older brother…'_

* * *

><p>"SSSSSAAAAAFFFFFFEEEEE!" Heiwamaru screamed as he burst through the door of his classroom, seeing Iruka-sensei and Anko-sensei standing at the front of the giggling academy students, all no doubt laughing at his antics.<p>

Even Anko-sensei was laughing quietly too himself. "The kid's far too much like his father."

"Sit down and take your seat, Heiwamaru." Iruka-sensei spoke quite angrily and annoyed, in his hands a stack of papers. "You've missed the final preparations for the exam. But you've just arrived in time for the written part." Iruka-sensei flicked his head towards the only empty seat in the classroom. Which Heiwamaru hurriedly scurried towards. "And Sararito, don't even think about telling him anything about what he's missed, that's his punishment for skipping class to pull a stupid prank. If I see you doing so, I'll throw you out of the exam and make you repeat the entire year."

The spiky, yet shaggy black haired boy who sat next to Heiwamaru looked up from his pencil, his piercing brown eyes narrowing towards Iruka. "Self-sacrifice… especially for one's comrades is the ultimate honour for a Shinobi, Iruka-sensei."

"Not here it's not!" Iruka-sensei barked back with fury, his head seemingly triple in size. He held up the papers high in the air. "This is what your years here have been culminating towards. Your Genin exam begins now!"

* * *

><p>AN: Yo again! Rinne here! Well prelude Part 1 is done, I will explain how I will break down this story in future chapters.

Pictures of the OC kids are on my Deviant art account (also named Rinne-Kami) if you want to look at them.

As a OC story, I'm not expecting much in the way of views, and faves and reviews, but as long as people like the story I'm happy. This isn't a self-insert story, I'm nothing like any of the OCs (I can't use chakra for one), these were just chracters I created pre-Chapter 700 and people seemed to like.

The prelude is broken into two parts, with the second chapter coming soon.

(If the people like this and want more) Until next time...


End file.
